


Trust Me, Alright?

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Sledding, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasleys making sledding fun again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me, Alright?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star54kar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/gifts).



> star54kar asked for Harry+Ron, sledding. It has been a while, m'dear, since I have written Harry Potter. The greatest of apologies if this is not up to par at all

"Sure this will work?" Harry asked as they pulled the Weasleys' ancient sled up the hill. 

"Hagrid does it with the first years. Fred and George did this once."

At the top, Harry at the virgin snow. He looked up at Ron, who'd grown three inches since September. "Using your brothers as sources?"

"You sound like Hermione," Ron took the front spot of the sled. "Trust me, alright?"

Harry sat behind his friend. Together, they waved their wands. Not even a second later, they were screaming their heads off as the sled rocketed down the steep hill and into town.


End file.
